Deep Emerald
by Mania2100
Summary: "All I know is, I loved her from the first sight." LillieXSun/Helio romance, With a little bit of another.:)


DEEP EMERALD

By: Matt Taylor

LillieXSun/Helio pairing

With a slight bit of another ship as well.

….

NOW

All I know is, I loved her from the first sight.

Outside the professor's house, I saw her for the first time.

She was beautiful. Pale blonde hair, and soft white clothing, and her face's vulnerability only making her more beautiful. My dad used to say that he had wanted to protect mom, back when they first met, that was how he had fallen in love with her.

Mom, had followed my dad all the way back to Kanto, and after the first day of knowing her, I knew I would follow her anywhere to.

Dang it, I was too young to be in love! I had only first started admitting that I liked girls a year ago, then I see her and suddenly I have trouble thinking of anything else. I remember almost walking into a tree because I was thinking too much of her! Hau had a good laugh at that one.

Usually people on a Pokemon Journey (and I'm pretty sure that's what the Island challenge was really) concentrate mostly on Pokemon, and I did. But whenever the battle was over, whenever we reached the next town, I ended up thinking of her.

It was after the situation at Aether though, that it really hit me hard.

She walked out of the house, and she had changed! Her somewhat old-fashioned clothes were gone, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She called it her Z-form.

Heh.

Beautiful, and cute too. We had a nice laugh over that one.

I vividly remember the time on Exeggutor isle, and it was the best day of my life.

We stood in a small outcropping, hiding from the rain. And we talked.

She told me about what she had been feeling on our journey together, her thoughts and worries, all her fears over Nebby and her mother. And then she told me that she wanted to keep travelling with me after this was all over.

I told her I wanted to stay with her too. She started to smile, but she also looked worried.

She asked me about the new championship that the Professor was making, and I said that it was only a championship, and that I counted being there for her as more important, that nothing was more important than her. I didn't even realize that we had turned toward each other and taken each others hands.

She started to tear up, and she told me that no one has said anything like that to her in years, not since her brother ran away. For her mother, it had been about her project, and her children were nothing but a hindrance. Wicke had tried to help, but she had her job to think about. Noone had said anything like that to her in years.

I told her that I meant every word. And she looked up at me, the sign of tears in her eyes, and she fell in my arms. She sobbed there for a few moments. While I held her as tight as I could, my arms showing my hidden feelings.

She looked up at me for a second, and slowly we came together, until our lips touched. My mind and soul were flying, and as we separated and looked into each other's eyes, I was truly lost, lost in a sea of deep emerald.

We stayed that was till the rain stopped.

Now I stood on a deck, watching her leave. She was taking her mother to Kanto, to see someone who had been in a very similar situation, someone who could possibly cure her mother.

Lillie…Her mother had done horrible things, but she still loved her. I couldn't really say no, what right did I have? I was champion now, and had a title to defend, and the crisis her mother had caused was over.

Standing there, waving goodbye hurt. But I knew I would see her again

It would be five years.

…

FUTURE

I was champion for two years.

Two years of beating every challenger who managed to luck their way past the Elite Four (and judging by their skill, some of it had to be luck).

Two years of having camera's watch my every move (or so it seemed)

Two years for Hau to finally put together a team good enough to beat his grandpa.

Two years for Hau to finally put together a team good enough to beat me. (Man there was a lot of Malasadas at that victory party)

I had begun helping the professor after that, Burnett had approved, saying that her husband needed all the help he could get.

It felt much better to no longer have the cameras watching me constantly (Hau seemed to revel in it), and I used this to start going to placed that I hadn't been before. Hidden forest groves, and cliffs overlooking the ocean, new cafes and places of business that I hadn't been able to go to during my own journey.

Three years after I lost the title, I was sitting in a beachside café alongside a couple of tourists I had befriended over the pokenet. They were from the Hoenn region, and a more lovey-dovely couple I had never met. She was the daughter of the regions Pokemon Professor, and he was like me, a former region champion. They were only a few years older than me but were already engaged (He claimed it was the first thing he did after losing the title). This was the first time I was meeting them in person, and I had promised to show them around.

I took them to a large shopping complex in town after that. She had rushed into a store right then, and he looked over at me, smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly. I chuckled a bit.

All of a sudden she called out to him, and told him to come inside and try something on. He looked at me and shrugged, and said that a man's duty is never done. I smiled as he went in.

It was there, alone on the street, that I saw her.

She was standing right behind me. All of sudden I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I almost jumped in surprise, and turned around.

There she was, her smile as bright as the sun, and, somehow, even more beautiful than I remembered.

I said her name as a question,

She said mine as an answer.

We hugged and for a long moment the rest of the world didn't exist. When we finally pulled apart, she said.

"I said I would be back."

I never even saw my friends come back out of the store, or the knowing smiles on their faces.

And was totally okay with that.

THE END.


End file.
